


Snakus Shorts

by BlaubeereHusky



Category: Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaubeereHusky/pseuds/BlaubeereHusky
Summary: A series of short stories about the OTP. Will I write about anything else? Probably not. I know Snake can't have children (probably Samus too) but I live in a world call denial.





	1. Chapter 1

Snake was suddenly ripped from the infinite blackness of a deep sleep. It took him a moment to gain his senses. He heard a loud crying from down the hall. He felt movement on the bed next to him, and a groan.

"The baby's awake..." came Samus' sleepy voice.

Snake felt another pressure on the mattress on his other side, and a dog's whine.

"Whose turn is it?" He grunted into the pillow.

"I fed him earlier... he probably needs a diaper change..." She replied.

It was his turn to groan. "Ok, I got it." Snake pushed himself up. He sat on the mattress for a moment, legs off the bed and rubbing his tired eyes. The fat husky now put his paws on his thighs, still whining. The dog's claws hurt. Snake pushed him off. "I'm going Chub, I'm going..."

Once again he made his way down the short hall towards his son's room, Chubs right behind him. Every time the child woke in the night, Chubs would always come to get him if it took any of them too long to get out of bed. He was a smart dog.

Snake pushed the door open with a soft creak. Their other dog, Molly, was at the baby's crib, her muzzle pushed in between the bars. She pulled her face out and turned to him, her tail gave a couple wags.

Snake first turned on the lamp in the corner. "Ssh, ssh it's okay." He soothed. He reached into the crib and lifted the crying boy into his arms. "Daddy's here."

The baby's face was red and tears streamed down his little cheeks. He cried into Snake's shoulder as he rocked his son.

"OK, let's take a look." Snake lifted the back of the baby's pamper. Immediately he turned his head away, fanning his nose. "Oh, Frankie..."

Snake gently laid little Frankie onto the changing table. He gathered all the supplies needed for the diaper change, all within hand's reach, thanks to his wife's meticulous organization. Step number one to a successful diaper change was unbuttoning the bottom of the infant's onesie, which boldly read _"My dad can kick your dad's ass."_ Also courtesy of his wife. Snake scrunched his nose. "How do you make so much of this?" Frankie's sobs quieted a little as Snake cleaned him up. He tossed the soiled diaper into the trash.

"There, all done." He said proudly, securing the straps of the pamper. Frankie was still frowning a bit, globs of tears remained in his blue-green eyes. Snake picked the baby back up into his arms. He began to pace slowly around the room, rocking his son to sleep. Frankie still fussed and wriggled. Snake began humming. Frankie started to cry.

"Aww come on, my humming's not that bad. I can't sing like your mother, but give me some credit." He grumbled. Frankie began to cry louder. Was something else wrong?

"What's the matter little Frank?" He baby talked.

***

"Samus. Samus!"

She jerked awake. Samus turned her head to face the voice behind her. "Huh?"

"Frankie's hungry."

"What?"

"Frankie's hungry." The hushed voice repeated. She heard the small weeps of her son.

"Oh. Ooh..." She groaned with comprehension. Samus forced herself to sit up. "I just fed him, how is he hungry again?"

"Pretty sure he pooped it all out." Snake replied.

With her eyes still closed, Samus reached out her arms. "Okay. Give him here."

She could hear his heavy foot steps going around the bed and Samus felt the weight of her child being placed into her arms. She opened her eyes, blinking out the tiredness to see the frowning red face of her crying son. "Ssh, ssh, ssh." She cooed, rocking him, "Don't cry Frankie, I know."

Her husband turned on the lamp next to her. He sat on the end of the bed by her feet. She pulled up her shirt and brought Frankie to her chest. He started to feed, which quieted him down immediately. Samus smiled and rubbed her eyes again.

"Sorry to have to wake you up." Snake said.

She shook her head. "No, I'm gonna have to be feeding him a lot. He's still got a small stomach." They sat in silence for a few moments, Snake just watched. "You know, you don't have to stay awake." She said to him.

"I want to."

She raised a brow, "You just want to watch, don't you?"

He smirked. "Well, the view's not bad."

Samus scoffed in humor. They both sat in silence for a bit. She yawned a few times, trying to wake herself up. "Are you going to put Frankie back to bed, or am I?" She asked, but there came no answer. She looked at Snake to see his eyes closed and head resting in his palm. He was asleep.

"Snake? Snake... David!"

He jerked awake. "What?"

"Go to bed if you're so tired."

He rubbed his eyes, "No no, I'm awake."

She smiled. "Okay."

Samus moved Frankie to her other breast. She cradled him and stroked his hair. Eventually Frankie finished feeding and it was time to burp him. Samus put the baby against her shoulder and gently pat his back. While she did so she looked back to her husband to see his eyes were closed again.

"David," She said, a little louder. He snored. She shook her head and Frankie let out a tiny burp. Samus got up lightly so as not to disturb her husband, and left the room, heading to the nursery. The two huskies were still on the rug in the middle of the floor. Molly picked her head up to look at Samus as she came in.

She winded the mobile above the crib, chiming music softly played. Frankie's eyes were droopy, sleep overcoming him now that he was full. Samus paced around the room, rocking her son and humming him to sleep. The infant soon drifted off, Samus gave her son a few kisses on the head before placing him gently back into the crib. Little Frankie yawned and stretched out, she smiled.

Samus adjusted the soft blankets placed around him. With one last stroke of his cheek she turned to head back to bed, stopping to pet Molly and Chubs on her way out. Chubs thumped his heavy tail on the floor a couple of times.

Arriving back to the room Samus shook Snake awake, (surprised to see he was still asleep in his sitting position) and informed him they could go back to bed. He apologized for falling asleep and promised to get up in another couple of hours to change the baby again. She really didn't mind. They laid down in bed together, curled up in up each others arms, though crashing out before they could say goodnight to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Samus, let me do it."

"I'm fine Snake."

"I don't want you to fall."

"I'm only two feet off the ground."

Snake held the step ladder steady as his pregnant wife, six months along, painted the walls of their new nursery. He grumbled.

"If you're so concerned then hold the ladder still." She said.

"I already am."

"Then just enjoy the view." Samus paused to wiggle her butt in his face. He just smirked and shook his head.

She dipped the roller brush into the paint tray Snake held for her in his other hand. They'd just gotten an ultrasound a few days ago which finally revealed the gender of their upcoming baby. Snake's prediction had come true; their child was going to be a boy. The nurses said the baby was coming along just fine and growing at a healthy rate. This was a relief to both of them, considering their medical histories.

Snake moved all of his weight lifting equipment from a spare room in the house, to the garage so the room could become the child's new nursery. They both went shopping together for the painting supplies. Snake didn't think the color of the walls mattered, but it was important to Samus, and in the end she let him pick the shade of blue.

Samus rolled the cerulean coat onto the wall. "What else should we paint on here?" She asked, "Little duckies? Puppies and kittens? Dinosaurs?"

Snake scrunched his nose at her suggestions. "Isn't the blue enough?" He asked. She scoffed.

"You're no fun." She dipped the brush again, reaching up high to paint the top part of the wall. "This is going to be our little one's first room, and you don't even want to paint animals on the walls for him?"

"That's not what I mean..."

"Then what is it?"

"I..." Snake cut himself off. It seems his own words were lost to him. Or he was trying not to say something he didn't think she'd want to hear. Noticing his shift in behavior, Samus put the roller brush back into the paint tray. She faced him and reached out a hand and stroked his bicep.

"Are you still worried? Nervous?" she asked. He didn't answer her. Snake just rubbed the back of his neck.

It was true he'd started to feel anxious lately. He grew slightly more nervous the bigger her stomach became and the closer the due date got. He still had doubts about being a good father. Samus stepped down from the ladder, took the paint tray from his hand and set it down. She embraced him.

"Everything's gonna be alright. We talked about this, remember?"

It was little difficult hugging his wife back, with her big belly pushing against him, "I know..." He sighed.

A few moments passed while the two held each other in silence. She rubbed his back, which was comforting. Snake felt a little more reassured now.

"Is it because you can't draw?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Snake couldn't help but snort out a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of an otp prompt. I don't know why these are all written from Snake's POV, I swear it wasn't intentional. I'll need write some from Samus' POV in the future.

The coffee pot bubbled and gurgled on the kitchen counter, dispensing a hot and flavorful Colombian morning brew. Snake waited until the liquid finished dripping, before removing the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. Black. Just like he liked it.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked aloud, "I'll make it how you like."

"No..." Came his wife's voice from the other room. Her tone was miserable.

Snake blew the steam from his cup. "Can I get you anything else? Some aspirin? A pillow?" She didn't answer him. Snake went the doorway of the kitchen that faced the living room. 

Samus laid back on the couch. Her face displayed the misery she was not-so-quietly moaning out. She was seven months along now, nearing eight, and her belly was gigantic.

"God, I'm so ready for this to be over." She groaned. "I can hardly see the TV..."

With Samus nearing her due date, her baby bump was beginning to take a toll on her body. Her back always ached, her feet always hurt and, thanks to their little boy pushing against all of her internal organs, so she was constantly going to the bathroom. Snake tried his best to quell all of her discomfort, but there was only so much he could do. He felt like a terrible partner.

Snake sat down on the couch next to her. "Do you want me to give you another back rub?" He offered.

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, like he'd just offered her the world. "Yes," but she groaned suddenly, clutching her stomach. "Stop moving around kid..."

Snake put his coffee cup on the table, next to Samus' half empty glass of orange juice. "Squirming around again, huh?"

She whimpered, "I just drank some orange juice, which I regret, because now Frankie won't stop wiggling around. He keeps pressing on my bladder, so I have to pee. Again."

"Why don't you just go to the bathroom?"

"Because I'm too lazy," She answered, then narrowed her eyes threateningly. "And I refuse to let this kid win."

He chuckled. "Alright, just don't lose all over the couch."

Samus was apparently not too lazy to hit him in the arm. Though her punch was tired. He just smiled.

"Let me see."

Samus lifted up her shirt. Her belly was beginning to look like an over filled water balloon. It was a wonder to think there was a small human in there. He caressed a hand over her stomach and soon felt two small thumps. He couldn't help a big smile.

"Hey, he is moving around!" He felt around her belly some more. The kid was restless.

"See what I mean?"

"Looks like you're gonna be giving your mom the business kid, just like your old man." He said.

Samus laughed softly, lovingly running her fingers through his hair as he laid his cheek against her stomach. He rubbed her belly some more trying to feel as much kicks as possible. This seemed to calm down their son, as his wriggling lessened. Soon, little Frankie stopped completely.

"Well well," Samus remarked, lifting an eyebrow. "Mr. Magic Touch."

Snake shot her a wry smirk. "Magic touch's what got him in there in the first place."

Samus rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head. He barked out a laugh. "You're terrible."

Snake turned his attention back to her belly, running his hand over it some more.

"Can't wait to see you little guy." He said softly and kissed her belly a few times. But suddenly little Frankie gave a mighty karate chop from the inside. Snake jerked his head back, his eyes were wide with surprise.

"That little...! He just kicked me in the mouth!"

Samus exploded with laughter.

"Looks like he'll be giving you the business, just like his mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Snake couldn't remember exactly why there were decorations on all of their furnishings or lights strung about the walls or why there was so much good smelling food on the table. But he didn't really care, he just felt happy. All of his friends were there in his home, talking, laughing, celebrating... something he couldn't recall.

Otacon and Samus stood in the kitchen deep in discussion about technology. Otacon was sharing what gadgets he was working on now, what he planned to work on in the future and asking, again, to take a look at the Chozo tech of her Varia suit, or at least her gunship.

Raiden was there with his family, as was his old friends Mei Ling and Colonel Roy Campbell. They all conversed in the dining room. Raiden struck up a debate with Campbell, who had a drink in his hand and whose face was beginning to turn an ever so-slight shade of red, while Rose wrangled little John who was feeding gross portions of turkey to Chubs and Molly.

Mei Ling had held little Frankie in her arms, she starting to joke how, if Frankie's face was squished just right, he looked exactly like Snake. Everyone laughed. He hung back observing, a content smile on his own face.

There was a knock at the front door, though it seemed no one but him had heard it.

"I'll get it." Snake announced. Before he could make it across the living room the stranger at the door let themselves in. Snake stopped dead. The stranger, clad in basic green army fatigues, had distinct short, white hair that hung over a red-colored bandanna. Snake gasped.

The man looked around the room, then upon spotting him, smiled from ear to ear and he held up a hand. "Hey Rookie!"

"F... Frank?"

It all became clear to Snake now - This was a dream. Frank Jaeger had been dead for over ten years.

Snake ran across the room and grabbed his old friend in the most crushing bear hug he could muster. "Fox! Y...you came to see me!"

The man named Frank hugged him back, "Of course! I heard you've got a lot of things going on now. Did you think I'd miss it?"

The men parted and Snake looked over his old friend. The last time Snake had seen him, Frank Jaeger was nearly a shell. He was half dead, pale and thinning, blinded in his right eye and barely sane, last incased in that exoskeleton prison that forcibly kept him alive, if even that. But now Frank looked just like he did back in the old days, full of color, big happy smile on his face and so much life in his eyes. But of course there was. Frank was free from the burdens of the living world and all the sorrows of life. The other side must have been pure happiness.

"My God, you still look terrible!" Frank said with a grin, "After all these years, you'd think you would have taken a vacation or something? I always told you those cigarettes were bad for you Rookie." Snake laughed. "Though... I suppose you're not a rookie anymore, huh?"

A though hit Snake, something he never had the chance to tell the man before...

"Fox, I just want to say, I'm... I'm sorry about-" He began but Frank waved his hand and shushed him loudly, his voice was firm and absolute.

"Don't be sorry Snake. Don't you ever be sorry. None of it was your fault, you were just doing what was right," His friend looked him straight in the eyes. He had a strong grip on Snake's shoulders, "It was messed up. All of it. Big Boss, me, the whole Outer Heaven thing, none of it was good, but me and the Boss... we were too wrapped up in ourselves to care. And it took me a long time to see it. Hell, I had to die!" Frank laughed, Snake did as well and he felt a tinge of guilt for it, but nothing about Frank's expression said he minded.

"Don't apologize. If anything I'm sorry. You suffered alone for so long, and it was all our fault. I'm sorry, Snake."

There was a welling in his chest, like a literal weight had been taken off his shoulders. Snake embraced his best friend again, holding onto the man to feel all the energy coming off of him, pouring out of him. It felt good. It felt like peace. When the two men parted once more Snake gestured to him.

"Come here, there's some one I want you to meet."

Snake walked his friend into the inner rooms of his house. He noted that all of his friends seemed to have disappeared, he had a feeling they just migrated into the next rooms, but it didn't matter, they were not the ones he wanted to show off. Samus stood alone in the kitchen with their son in her arms.

"Sam! Sam!" He called to her eagerly.

Samus faced him, surprised to see a new guest, "Oh, who is this?"

"Do you remember my old friend I told you about? Gray Fox? This is him!" Snake pointed at his friend, "It's Frank!"

Her eyes became wide, " _You're_ Frank Jaeger?"

"You've heard of me?" He replied smugly. 

"Are you kidding? Snake never stops talking about you! He's always telling me about his days with you back in FOXHOUND."

"He does, huh? Yeah, those were the golden times." Frank turned to him, raising a brow and motioning to her, "So, who is this lovely young lady?"

Snake went to her, proudly putting an arm around her shoulders, "This is my wife, Samus Aran. And this is our son."

Frank bowed to be eye level with the baby. "No way, you have a kid? Way to go Rookie! I always knew you'd be happy! Even with all the shit. And look at him, he looks just like his dad. What's the little guy's name?"

Snake glanced at Samus before answering, "We named him Frank."

Frank looked back to Snake. "After... me?" He asked. Snake nodded.

Frank's eyes seem to tear up and he put his hands on his hips, standing upright to appear tough and manly. Snake knew he was holding it in.

"Now why would you go and give your kid a name like that?" His voice wavered a bit.

"Would you like to hold him?" Samus offered.

Frank held out his arms right away, and Samus gently passed the baby over. He held the child awkwardly at first, it took him a couple of adjustments to get a good holding.

"Hey there handsome little fella. Whoa! Look at those eyes!"

Little Frankie did nothing but stare at the older man. Big Frank played with the child a bit, making funny noises and attemping funny faces. Little Frankie seemed to like it, he gave his biggest, toothless smile and spurted out a few giggles. After a few moments Frank handed the child back to Samus.

"What a beautiful family you've got." Frank remarked. Snake felt an immense amout of pride. Frank was proud of him, Snake could feel that energy coming off of him. He looked to Samus, she was speaking, but curiously no sounds came out of her.

"Snake listen," His friend gripped Snake by the shoulders. Frank looked him in the eyes, "Don't let your whole life be consumed by all the missions, by the fighting and by war. This right here, your friends, your family, they are what's really important. You have to live for them. And only for them. You gotta live to see your son grow up, do you understand?"

Snake nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. You've seen too many of us waste our lives, and our chances. But you're free Snake. You no longer live in a cage." His expression became soft, "I've got to go now, but I'll always be watching over you." Snake reluctantly nodded again, he didn't want Frank to leave, but he knew Frank could not stay. Snake wiped his eyes. Gray Fox gave him one last hug, Snake taking in as much of the peaceful energy flowing from him, before Frank strolled to the back door. He stopped at the threshold a moment and turned around to face Snake again.

"By the way Snake, thanks for not telling Naomi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of crappy sorry, I lack someone to proofread and edit my things.
> 
> I actually based this one off of a real dream I had once, though instead of a lifelong friend it was a pet, they came to see me in my dream before departing for the other side for good I think.


	5. Chapter 5

This was his favorite part of the day.

Samus needed to be up early today, she had her first appointment with a physician, the OB who would over see her prenatal healthcare. The doctor could only schedule her in the morning and, unfortunately, Samus was not much of an early bird.

She'd stay up late working on her suit, her ship or reading one of her many books. She liked the quiet, she'd said, this was her alone time and he understood that.

Snake was always up bright and early, a schedule he'd had for years when he used to take care of a racing team of sixteen huskies. He stood in the kitchen, as the coffee pot brewed, looking out the small window and watching his two dogs frolic in the backyard.

He heard a door shut somewhere inside. Samus was awake and currently in the bathroom. The coffee finished brewing and he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a cup for himself along with Samus' favorite mug. He set them both down on the counter pouring himself a cup first. He absent mindedly blew on it, all to buy time waiting for her. Snake looked out the window again. Chubs was rolling around in the grass, covering his dense fur in sticks, dirt and dandelion seeds. Molly was basking in the far corner of the yard where the sunlight always hit first.

The bathroom door opened. Snake turned around to face the hall. Finally, the moment he'd been waiting for. 

Samus always wore one of his t-shirts to bed, she had her own pajamas of course, but his shirts were her favorites. Because they were big, comfy and had his scent, she'd said. Sometimes she wore shorts, some times she didn't, depends on how she felt. Samus would leave her hair down, put it up in a bun or a lazy ponytail, but it was always messy, like she'd been rolling around in the backyard. And sometimes she'd wear her guardy slippers, if you can even call them that. They were shaped like monster feet and covered in obnoxiously bright colored faux fur. She loved them. Those things were damn ugly but he had to admit, they were pretty comfy too. Not that he ever tried them on of course...

Slowly she came shuffling into the room. Samus wore another one of his shirts that shaped over her small baby bump and some sleeping shorts, she had left her hair down and no awful slippers this time. She was barefoot and looked dog-tired. She was beautiful.

Samus zombie'd her way to him and asked sleepily, "Did you make coffee?" Her voice still a bit raspy. Snake scoot over, pushing her mug on the counter towards the coffee pot without speaking a word. She poured her coffee.

"Where's the...?" She began to ask but Snake already pushed the sugar jar over to her, complete with a spoon to mix her coffee. She scooped out two spoonfuls into her cup. Samus then turned to face her other side, intending to reach into the fridge and take out her liquid creamer but Snake was already there, handing her the creamer from the fridge. She took it from him and poured some into her coffee. After mixing in all her ingredients, taking a few sips and adding a bit more sugar, her coffee was finally perfect.

Samus took one long sip, as did he now that his coffee finally cooled down enough to drink. She leaned on him, putting her head against his chest and an arm around his waist. A faint smiled appeared. This was her subtle way of saying 'I love you.' He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

This was his favorite part of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I wrote this short is because I wanted to write the line "Samus zombie'd her way to him.", but it's one of my favorites now. Still from Snake's POV but I promise I'll stop.
> 
> This will be the last short for a while, until I write some more. Thank you for reading and for the Kudos!


End file.
